Oh, How I Dislike You So
by Scare4irony
Summary: Post 8X20. "I hate that thing, I want one." Yeah...that wasn't the first time Dean heard those words. Birthday!Sam fic.


AN: I don't think I've written a birthday story for Sam so here it is. Late I know, but still happy birthday to Sam Winchester ;) References to 8X20. Unbeta'd.

* * *

**OH, HOW I DISLIKE YOU SO**

"I hate that thing, I want one."

Dean could picture Sam's face.

His little brother's eyes would scan across the desired item, most likely, taking in any specifics, before shooting his puppy dog eyes as at it. It was like Sam believed that his brown orbs were lasers that could will the object to him just from the sheer amount '_want_' in his heart. The tone on the other hand was something else entirely...the tone of the sentence always had the beginnings of practicality but ended petulant, sulky and sometimes a little jealous.

Yeah, he remembered the first time Sam said those words.

…_liquefied goo...Djinn…yahtzee! _"Djinn," he announced to the table…

**?_?**

Sam had been four when he first spotted a yo-yo. They were at the park, Sam screaming as he ran around with the other kids, Dean off to the side fiddling with his Walkman. Suddenly the screaming stopped when a little boy came down with the electric blue yo-yo dangling from his fingertips. All the children walked towards him with mesmerised eyes as he began to preform tricks.

Dean paused when he heard: "Can I have a go?"

Little Sam Winchester turned his puppy dog eyes on full, eagerly looking up at the boy. Slightly unsure, the boy agreed dropping it into Sam's hand and placing the string on his finger before instructing him on how to begin. Sam squealed as the yo-yo travelled down and then back up the string.

"Dean! Look! Look, I'm doing it. Dean! I'm yo-yo-ing! Dean, are you watching! Dean!"

Pulling his ear buds out of his head, said brother sauntered towards to group. "That's great Sam. You'll be doing tricks in no time."

The words were lost on Sam, who continued to focus on the toy. He poked his tongue out as he considered his next move. The other kids slowly began to lose interest when it became apparent that he had no desire to relinquish the toy, they moved away leaving Sam, Dean and the boy.

Aside from wanting to impress Dean, Sam wanted to try something else other than the sole up and down movement. If this was his only chance to do this then he wanted to make the most of it.

He flicked his wrist out to the side watching as the yo-yo shot out horizontally. Dean whistled, impressed at Sam's effortless manipulation. "Go Sammy!" he cheered.

Sam's brow furrowed. Internally he was glowing at Dean's words, relishing the amazement on his face. Taking a breath he waited until the yo-yo dropped down again before throwing his arm out in a circle. The boy gasped as the yo-yo was flung high into the air, the string no longer wrapped around his finger. "Wha-" Sam began confused.

"Sam watch-" Dean's warning came a second too late. The butterfly yo-yo wasn't suited to round-the-world tricks and came falling back down to earth, making an audible crack as it bounced off Sam's head.

"DEAN!" Sam cried dropping to the ground. At an instant Dean was at Sam's side, the boy off in the distance crying at his chipped yo-yo. "It hurts,' he hiccuped.

"Quiet kiddo, it'll be alright. We'll get you back home and tucked in bed with some ice-cream, okay tiger?" He hugged Sam tightly. "I know it hurts, you're being really brave Sammy."

"I hate that thing." Sam said into Dean's neck.

"I know...I do too." Dean agreed like the awesome big brother he was. He rubbed a hand up and down Sam's back as he hushed the boy. When Sam had suitably calmed down and he could no longer feel his shirt being soaked through in tears he drew back. "What's going on in your head?" he asked at Sam's wistful face.

Biting his lip, Sam looked at the yo-yo cradled in the boy's hand. "...Dean...I wan' one…"

The boy came over, red faced and puffy eyed. "You broke my yo-yo!"

Dean looked down at Sam's face. "Trade you this for the yo-yo." He held out his Walkman.

Sam's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping open. No, what was Dean doing?! That was his favourite. Even he wasn't allowed to touch it. Dean had yelled the last time he tried. "Don't, Dean!"

"Shut up Sam. So trade?" The boy considered the trade cautiously. Obviously the Walkman was the greater treasure as he snatched it from Dean and threw the yo-yo in Sam's direction before running off.

**?_?**

"Hello bitches!" Charlie chirped from the screen. She frowned at the image before her.

"Sam?" She questioned peering into her screen. Sam was slumped over the desk, head on a pile of books, blanket dropping off his shoulders.

"Hey, Charlie." Dean greeted surveying his sleeping brother. "Sammy, c'mon, wake up kiddo," he said softly placing a hand on Sam's neck. His eyes flicked towards the screen noting Charlie who still watching them with large worried eyes and biting her lip.

"I can call back-" Charlie began.

Dean shook his head. "I have to get him up. Kid's gotta eat something." He crouched down a little moving his hand to Sam's shoulder and pushing him up slightly. "Dude…open your eyes," he cajoled. He sighed in relief when Sam groggily opened his eyes and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"De', wa's hap'nin'?" He asked blinking furiously trying to stop the fuzzy coloured dots that insisted on dancing in front of his eyes. Once his vision cleared he managed to look at Dean who was staring at him. "We goin' some place?"

Shaking his head, Dean gestured to the screen where Charlie sat with a small unsure grin on her face. "Hi, sorry for interrupting the siesta."

Yawning, Sam waved her off. "I'm fine." He ignored Dean's eye roll. "Where are you, Your Highness?"

"Just outside New York! Star Trek convention peeps. You guys have gotta come down and see some of the stuff here. It's awesome!"

"I'm sure it is." Sam said. "So...you alright Charlie?" he asked. He hoped that it wasn't for another case, not today at least. His head felt heavy, as if weighed down with rocks, his ears were ringing and his body ached from bruises that had no reason to be there.

"Yeah, brilliant. Close your eyes." She said quickly. In the screen Sam could see her jumping in her seat. Her jumps, too high for the web cam, cut off the top of her head before she got back down, only for it to disappear as she went up again. "Don't stare, eyes closed, now Mr!"

"I don't - why? Dean what's going on?"

Dean smirked, "If I were you, I'd listen to the Queen. Just close them."

Slowly he did, feeling Dean's body heat vanish from beside him. Seconds later he felt warm calloused hands taking his own and placing them on..._something_…

Dean winked at Charlie as she clapped in anticipation before yelling. "Happy Birthday!"

Sam's eyes instantly flew open only to drop at the newspaper wrapped package in bewilderment. "It's not my birthday...it's Monday."

Charlie scoffed, "Yeah like two days ago...so go on open it!" He grinned ripping off the paper which glided to the ground and opened the box to find an iPad. "It's loaded with every piece of monster finding software I could find and create and about a quarter of your archived books. So, you love it...I know you love it."

Sam turned to Dean. "When - no, how...Dean?"

Dean mock-frowned trying to stave off his inevitable grinning at Sam's face. "I thought I raised you better than that Sam Winchester. Manners."

Predictably, Sam's eyes went round and apologetic. "Oh god, yeah, sorry. Thanks Charlie! This is great, like really really great."

"My honour Man of Letters." She bowed into the camera. "I shall teach you the finer points of it later in the week but I gotta jet. See you boys later. This is Charlie Bradbury, kicking ass, taking names and signing off." She chirped, allowing the screen to go black.

Silence filled the bunker with Sam struggling to keep his eyes opened. "Okay eat this and then off to bed." Dean produced a mini cupcake from behind his back. "Happy Birthday bro."

"Please don't make me eat all of that." Dean's smile faltered, Sam was looking at the cake as if Dean had demanded he polish off a friggin' five course meal. His stomach rolled at the thought of food but Sam internally sighed. Concern pinched Dean's face, lips drawing into a thin line, worry creasing his forehead. _Suck it up Winchester, _Sam thought to himself. He grabbed the cupcake biting half of it and forcing it down his throat, plastering on a smile. "Rest is yours. I'm going to bed."

_I thought I raised you better than that Sam Winchester. Manners. _

Slowly drawing himself up from his chair, with his iPad tucked safely under an arm, he turned to Dean and threw his arms around his brother's solid frame. "Thanks Dean," he mumbled into his shoulder.

"No problem Sammy."

* * *

AN: Reviews are like sleepy Sam and by that I mean adorably ruffled and loved :)


End file.
